Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z: The Mysteries
Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z: The Mysteries Plot This is set around 2-3 months after the big battle of HIM with the Powerpuff Z and the Seasonpuff Z. A mysterious 3-girls group, Ohina, Rau and Nami, helped the Girlz beat HIM and giving them their powers back with a unknown power. Now those mysterious girls are entering their school and were revealed to be a thing that can only be found in fairy tales, A Vampire. It is divided to two part, One that is set in the Real World, ' The Mysterious Puff' and one that is set in the Mirror World, The Mysterious Punk Main Characters Real World Akatsutsumi Momoko / Hyper Blossom( 赤堤 ももこ / ハイパー・ブロソム) " I'M NOT KAORU'S GIRLFRIEND, HECK SHE'S A GIRL!!"~ From Momoko to Natsuko when she said that they like each other " Just because I'm a geek or a sweet tooth, Never underestimate me, White Hair!" ~ From Blossom to Bell when she attacked her Most of her personality of being a sweet tooth and being an otaku stays the same. Some of her attitude did change as the storyline continues, Like how she is actually a pro in many fighting that can match up to Kaoru's skills( Got the idea because she never really talks about her past) and she is more rude and creepier than before. Her leadership has improved more than before and her intelligence can now match up to a college student. Later on, She became a Half-Vampire with a New Magic, Blue Hell Flame attribute called Adivite, The fourth member of the Okyto Powerpunk Girls ( A.K.A Reckless Bleach), and the Vessel of one of the Seven Deadly Sins, Greed or Mammon. Her mirror counterpart is Tsumiakadzu Moriko or Raging Berserk. Represented with Hearts Gōtokuji Miyako / Rolling Bubbles( 豪徳寺 みやこ / ローリング・バブルス) " I may be weaker than the rest of my comrades, But that doesn't mean I can't fight alongside them!" ~From Bubbles to Bunny when she attacked her She stays the same as her normal self, However she seems more ditzy, Though her battle skills has improved a little bit. Later on, Her personality became more grouchy easily because she gets tired easier because she is the Vessel of one of the Seven Deadly Sins, Sloth or Belphegor where she gain her magical powers, The New Magic, Dust Manipulation Magic called Oknaria. Her mirror counterpart is Tokujigou Minako or Dissonant Brat. Represented with Circles Matsubara Kaoru / Powered Buttercup( 松原 かおる / パワード・バターカップ) " I'M NOT MOMOKO'S BOYFRIEND, HECK SHE'S NOT MY TYPE!!" ~From Kaoru to Natsuko when she said they like each other " We may be different in many aspect, But they're my friends, And I will protect them no matter what the odds!" ~From Buttercup to Banana when she attacked her She stays the same as her usual hotheaded self, Especially when she is called Momoko's Boyfriend. Her battle skills improved more than before but her intelligence stays the same. She was bitten by Nami during their first fight together after their reunion and became a Slaved Full Vampire with a Dragon Type, Fire attribute called Flareious. The next day, She had a sickness and the side effects caused her to bit Momoko which was interrupted by Ohina's so-called sister, Virgo, Causing Momoko to be her mated Half Vampire( Much to her dismay). Later on, She became the vessel of one of the Seven Deadly Sins, Pride or Lucifer where she gain her second element, The New Magic, Illusion Magic called Fierte. Her mirror counterpart is Baramatsu Kasumi or Destructive Brute. Represented with Stars Yamino Atsumi / Reckless Bleach( 厚み 闇の / レクレス・ブリーチ) " Either you beat it or It'll be my honor to do it for you, Retard heads!" ~From Bleach to the Gangreengang when they bumped to her " Motomi cheer up and Kaoru, You're so cool!" ~ From Yamino when she's trying to cheer Motomi from despair then fangirling about Kaoru She is the pretend cousin of Momoko and vampire self of Momoko who shows more of Momoko's evil side, Considering she helped Momoko with her test to became a Powerpunk Girls member. She also has Momoko's doesn't-want-to-admit crush on Kaoru and the Okyto Powerpunk Girls' leader, Motomi Atsumi or Deadly Berserk( Though on motomi, Momoko only thinks of her as a leader and friend). She is the official Reckless Bleach though Momoko also count as Bleach when she is in the mood. She is more cautious and free than Momoko. Her mirror counterpart is not known yet. Represented with a black Hearts Matsura Koji / Powered Buttecrush( 祀ら こじ / パワード・バタークラッシュ) " Dude, I don't like Rei and Sumika that way, I like them as a friend, Wait...Do I?" " I don't know, Ask Mom for advice, I'm not good with love" " But...You kissed Momoko and forced her to..." " NOT ANOTHER WORD OR I WILL CONFISCATE YOUR SAKE!!" ~ From Koji to Kaoru She is the pretend cousin of Kaoru and vampire self of Kaoru who looks more exactly like a boy more than Kaoru. She is rude, but somehow caring seeing how she never punched someone who pissed her off, Except if that someone is a boy. She is in a middle of a Love Triangle relationship with two girls, Her mirror counterpart, Sumika and Virgo's so called sister, Rei( Much to her dismay). Even if she complains about them liking her, She never actually hurt their feelings( Actually they don't care what she says to them). She has a close connection with Momoko and a strange liking to Sakes. Represented with Stars wih a crack Hoshino Hina / Oedo: Ohina / Shining Blizz( 星の ひな / Oedo: おひな / シャイニング・ブリズ) Real name: Lucchina Stern Gestrin Hoshino( ラクチーナ・スターン・ゲストリン・星の) " You do not need power to do what is correct, All you need is bravery and trust in your fellow friends, With that you will definitely succeed" ~ From Ohina to the Powerpuff Z " Reina...I will not judge, I will close this door and forget about everything i saw by tomorrow, Also i will not tell anyone about you and Kasumi" " HINA-SAN, IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!!" ~ From Hina to Reina when she saw her with Kasumi having ' it' in bed She is a 576 years old former queen of a small destroyed country called Luxuria. She is a Half-Quarter Vampire with a Rare Magic, Ice Dissolving Magic called Icelus and a Lost Magic called Angelus. Although they are quite useful, She tends to use Angelus because it could cost her, her own life and lots of people are after her because of it, Also Angelus is what she used to give the Girlz' back their powers. She is called Siren Angel for her personality for deceiving many people with her personality, with a bounty of more than a billion Yen. She has a twin named Nagisa who disappeared during Oedo time but appeared again in 2013. She has a trauma after killing her beloved best friend from jealousy and is very close to Mina's mirror counterpart, Reina, Who shared a similar past. Later on, She became the Vessel of one of the Seven Deadly Sins, Lust or Asmodeus where she gain her third element, The New Magic, Body Manipulation Magic called Luxuria. Her mirror counterpart is Tsukino Shine or Glimmering Blast. Represented with Crescents Hoshino Ura / Oedo: Rau / Suffocating Bliss( 星の 裏 / Oedo: ラウ / サフォケイティング・ブリス) Real name: Kagura Stern Gestrin Hoshino( 神楽・スターン・ゲストリン・星の) " W-Who likes that pervert servant?!" " I didn't say anything about Naga-kun though" ~From Ura to Kaito when he's asking for advice about Omote " I'm the third strongest girl in the world you know!" " Well obviously the first is Blizz and the second is Blossom, Not counting the Mirror World" " SHUT UP, I'M ON THE ROLL!!" ~From Rau to Buttercup interrupted by Nami She is a 576 years old former second in line for the throne of a small destroyed country called Luxuria. She is a Half-Quarter Vampire with a Dragon Type, Metal Manipulation Magic called Metallica. She is very tomboyish but wear skirts with shorts most of the time, can handle the weight of 10 tons and can handle the Space's crushing pressure easily. Despite her age, She is not very good at school except athletics and recess. She is called Metalic Demon for her Metal power and the ability as a Dragon Type user to eat their elements( Kaoru can do it too), with a bounty of more than a million Yen. She has a twin named Naga who disappeared during Oedo time but appeared again in 2013. Her mirror counterpart is Tsukino Omote or Inflatuated Bless. Represented with a Meteors Hoshino Mina / Oedo: Nami / Hurtful Bite( 星の皆 / Oedo: 波 / ハートフル・バイト) Real name: Karmina Stern Gestrin Hoshino( カーミナー・スターン・ゲストリン・星の) " I really want revealing clothes to be the world's clothing rules right now" " Mina-san, That is too big of a dream" ~From Mina to Ms. Keane when she warned her about her clothing style " My intelligence surpass even Einstein, I will pass this test in a breeze!" " Well, That is one of the few moments you amaze me, Can you make school disappear first? ~From Mina to Reina ending her with advising school should disappear She is a 576 years old former third in line for the throne of a small destroyed country called Luxuria. She is the only Full Vampire of the group with a Dragon Type, Thunder Manipulation Magic called Tempesto. She is a happy go lucky with a free attitude that likes to wear revealing clothes. Despite her ditzy personality she is actually the smartest of the group with an IQ of 450 beating Hina, the eldest one's 400. She is called Ditzy Thunder for her Thunder power and personality, with a bounty of more than a million Yen. She has a twin named Nagi who disappeared during Oedo time but appeared again in 2013. Her mirror counterpart is Tsukino Reina or Fiery Brisk. Represented with a New Moons Mirror World Tsumiakadzu Moriko / Raging Berserk( ツミアカヅ 森小 / レイジングベルセルク)Category:Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z " I do not want to put my friends in harm any further, I will protect them, Even if it is you I fought, Rage!" ~From Moriko in Berserk form to Rage " Only this time, I need to became stronger...J-Just because I-I can't let Brute become stronger than me, I'm the leader after all, Not that i want to protect them or anything!!" " Yay, I'm sucking Moriko's blood" ~From Moriko to Omote when she agreed to let her bit her even though she's not listening to her fake reason She is the leader of the Powerpunk Girls Z and the descendant of the notorious three-girls group's leader from Edo time, The Edo Dharkhi Chaki Girls( Owned by Bipinkbunny), Mikan. Her first appearance was in my fan fiction, ' Hakaisuru! Powerpunk Girls Z'. She used to be calm, well-behaved, polite and smart girl who does not have any friends her age because of her family's status until she became Berserk where she met Brat and Brute, Even though Berserk and Moriko is a completely different personality, They get along well. In the ending of the story, She had her final showdown with the Rowdyrude Boys Z( Owned by Enthriex) and died with Omote who protected her first but both was revived by Mikan's power over Hell as she is the Queen of Pain in hell. In the end she lost all her memory about the fight and Shine with her sisters. The current Moriko changed because she thought Rage doesn't care about her, She is rude, selfish like the original Berserk. She also has an older sister named Karuko who is a member of the Mystic Gloom Girls Z. When she was reunited with the Mysterious, Omote immediately took liking to her again because of her similarity to Mikan. To get stronger, she allowed Omote to bit her and became a quarter vampire who uses Atragrel, A Rare Rewriting Magic. She named her snake like ribbon Rinny and is very sensitive to whoever insult her because she thought Rinny as real and her best friend ever. She is called ' The Whip Master-Strategist, Berserk' by the citizens of Kyoto Her mirror counterpart is Momoko Akatsutsumi or Hyper Blossom. Represented with Spades Tokujigou Minako / Dissonant Brat( 得次号 美奈子 / ディソナント・ブラット) " I love Rave and going on raves~" ~From Brat to Mikuko " OMG, I GOT AN F, YAY!!" " Um, Minako, That is not good" " Wow, That's a big bummer" ~ From Minako to Moriko She is the defenser of the Powerpunk Girls Z and the descendant of the notorious three-girls group's member from Edo time, The Edo Dharkhi Chaki Girls( Owned by Bipinkbunny), Onyah. Her first appearance was in my fan fiction, ' Hakaisuru! Powerpunk Girls Z'. She is a sassy, sex loving girl who likes photographing as a hobby, Though she is very popular among guys, She is not very popular with girls. She first lay eyes on Rave when she was a kid after she sent Kasumi to prison, After that she loves all guy with blonde and blue eyes. In the ending of the story, She had her final showdown with the Rowdyrude Boys Z( Owned by Enthriex) and died with Shine who she tried to protect, but both was revived by Onyah's power over Hell as she is the Queen of Dissonance in hell. In the end she lost all her memory about the fight and Shine with her sisters. Her father rarely comes home due to his work as a Yakuza leader, Which is the source of all her loneliness. She also has an adopted older sister and maid named Mikuko who is a member of the Mystic Gloom Girls Z. When she was reunited with the Mysterious, She became best friends again with Shine. She is the only Powerpunk that is not a vampire. Like Moriko's ribbon, She can move her hair at will and extend it to as long as she wants. She is called ' The Sharpshooting Detector, Brat' by the citizens of Kyoto. Her mirror counterpart is Goutokuji Miyako or Rolling Bubbles. Represented with Clovers Baramatsu Kasumi / Destructive Brute( バラ待つ かすみ / ディストラクティブ・ブルート) " So what if I kissed her, Doesn't mean anything, Dum-Brat!" ~From Brute to Brat when she asked about if she likes Brisk " I'M NOT OKAYA AND EMILY, EMILY IS TOO GIRLY ANYWAY!!" " But, Kasumi, I thought your name is-" " ZIP IT, TOKUJIGOU!!" ~From Kasumi to Reina interrupted by Minako She is the strongest of the Powerpunk Girls Z and the descendant of the notorious three-girls group's member from Edo time, The Edo Dharkhi Chaki Girls( Owned by Bipinkbunny), Okaya. Her first appearance was in my fan fiction, ' Hakaisuru! Powerpunk Girls Z'. She first met Reina when she was killing people for the first time, She later figures out that because of her similarity to Okaya, She always tries to pull her away from her so she won't die killed like Okaya and her more further ancestor, Emily. But knowing this, Kasumi actually tries her best to make Reina forget about the past and swear to protect her, Even allowing herself to become her mated vampire who controls the Lost magic, An ice element Nox. In the ending of the story, She had her final showdown with the Rowdyrude Boys Z( Owned by Enthriex) and died with Reina who tried to shield her, But both was revived by Okaya's power over Hell as she is the Queen of Death, annoyingly due to her liking Reina as well. She used to be nice and polite girl until she fell out of a building being saved by Reina who said that it's your will to do anything you wish, not what others think, making her the boyish girl she is today. She is also a former cellmate to Raze and Bell. Despite her personality, She is a very smart and sometimes very motherly to her friends. It is revealed that Kasumi's real name is Katherine but she said it was a middle name until her Mom called her that. She is called ' The Killer, Brute' by the citizens of Kyoto. Her mirror counterpart is Matsubara Kaoru or Powered Buttercup. Represented with Skulls